Lego Crossovers: The Video Games/Characters
Anakin Skywalker = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber # Obi-Wan Kenobi = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber # Qui-Gon Jinn = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber # Padme Amidala = Abilities: Shoot Targets, Agility # Yoda = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber, Access Small Hatches # Mace Windu = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber # Aayla Secura = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber # Quinlan Vos = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber # Kit Fisto = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber # Jedi Temple Guard = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber # Satele Shan # Bultar Swan # Galen Marek # Kento Marek # Ahsoka Tano = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsabers # Kanan Jarrus = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber # Ezra Bridger = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber # Oola = Abilities: Agility, Use Chain-Whip, Screams to break glass # C-3PO = Abilities: Droid Access, Accept Translator Missions, Bypass Poison, Bypass Cold # Luke Skywalker = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber # Han Solo = Abilities: Shoot Targets, Scan for Convenient Objects # Chewbacca = Abillities: Pull Strength Handles, Shoot Targets, Blow up Silver Objects # Princess Leia = Abilities: Shoot Targets, Agility, Command Troops # Bolla Ropal = Abilities: Telekinesis, Agility, Use Lightsaber # Captain Rex = Abilities: Shoot Targets, Command Troops, Access Clone Terminals # Rey = Abilities: Put Staff in Capster, Agility, Scan for Convenient Objects, Shoot Targets, Use Lightsaber # Finn = Abilities: Shoot Targets, Use Lightsaber, Access First Order Terminals, Bypass Poison # R2-D2 = Abilities: Use Astromech Access, Bypass Poison, Bypass Cold # BB-8 = Abilities: Use Astromech Access, Grapple BB Droid Gear Wheel, Bypass Poison, Bypass Cold # James Bond = Abilities: Agility, Shoot Targets, Climb Walls # Ethan Hunt = Abilities: Agility, Shoot Targets, Climb Walls # Indiana Jones = Abilities: Shoot Targets, Climb Walls, Use Whip # Misc. Lego Indiana Jones Characters (All) # Harry Potter Characters (All) # Kylo Ren # Captain Phasma # General Grievous # Asajj Ventress # General Hux # Count Dooku # Pre Vizsla # Embo # Aurra Sing # Cad Bane # Fifth Brother # Savage Opress # Darth Maul # Sheev Palpatine # Snoke # Inquisitor # Boba Fett # Jabba The Hutt # Ziro # Robonino # Tasu Leech # Razoo Qin-Fee # Crokind Shand # Volzang Li-Thrull # Bala-Tik # Mara Jade # Dark Woman # Kyle Katarn # Tera Sinube # Qu-Rahn # Lowbacca # Ulic Qel-Droma # Cay Qel-Droma # Antares Draco # Roan Fel # Plo Koon # Cin Drallig # Blass Tyran # Misc. Star Wars Characters # All DC Superheroes Characters # All Marvel Superheroes Characters # All Middle-Earth Characters # Surly the Squirrel # Grayson the Squirrel # Andie the Squirrel # Buddy the Rat # Norvirus Raccoon # Felix the Lynx # Lynxette # Gus the Chameleon # Astarte the Falcon # Beeea the Goat # Rupert the Mole # Noah (The Missing Lynx) # Newmann (The Missing Lynx) # Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) # Kate (Alpha and Omega # Garth (Alpha and Omega # Lilly (Alpha and Omega) # And more Category:Video Games Category:Star Wars Category:Batman Category:Marvel Category:Crossovers Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Unfinished